Lost
by atomiccounty
Summary: There are 5,978 Blaine Anderson's and 4,204 Kurt Hummel's in the world. What are the chances that they end up finding the right one?


**Lost**

**Part 1 of 2**

**Summary:There are 5,978 Blaine Anderson's and 4,204 Kurt Hummel's in the world. What are the chances that they end up finding the right one?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or characters. :)**

**Warnings: Warning: Some emotional abuse. Nothing physical, just some spousal manipulation.**

* * *

"My name's Blaine."

Kurt stopped breathing for a moment.

"...Kurt," he said slowly, waiting for a reaction.

The man's eyes lit up. "Kurt...?" he trailed off.

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel," Kurt said breathlessly. The anticipation of finding out if this was Blaine Anderson, _his Blaine,_ was literally killing him.

Blaine's face split into the biggest grin Kurt had ever seen. "Kurt Hummel, I've been looking for you forever," he said as he reached over and took Kurt's hand in his.

* * *

Finding your soulmate was always cause for celebration, but it was nearing four a.m. and Kurt was honestly considering how rude it would be if he grabbed Rachel and Santana, and left the festivities to go to sleep.

"Heyyyy, soulmate," a voice said in his ear.

Kurt smiled wide, turning to wrap his arms around Blaine's trim waist.

"Hey soulmate," Kurt said back, leaning his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you sleepy?" Blaine asked.

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled, nuzzling his head against his soulmate. Blaine laughed, and led Kurt through a doorway, closing the door behind them.

"Uh- this is my room," Blaine said nervously. Kurt blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up a bit so he could look around.

The room was... nice. The bed-set didn't match the paint on the walls, and the framed photo of some sort of sports player right over Blaine's bed was an eyesore, but it was nice. At least the photo matched the opposite wall, which was a floor-to-ceiling trophy case, stuffed to the brim with gold, silver, and bronze.

But it was his soulmate's, so Kurt figured he'd learn to love it.

"You can sleep in here," Blaine said, as he moved over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of sweatpants. "If you'd like."

"With you?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. He's known his soulmate approximately nine hours and he's already embarrassing himself.

"Well, yeah," Blaine shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head. Kurt squeaked, and averted his eyes from Blaine's chiseled chest. Clearly the sports trophies weren't just for show. "We _are_ soulmates." Blaine pulled off his jeans, no shyness evident in his movements.

"Oh," Kurt said quietly. "Yeah, I guess."

Blaine, still shirtless, held out the second pair of sweatpants to Kurt.

Kurt hesitated, before taking them. "I'll just-" he gestured to the closed door. "Bathroom."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt quickly head for the bathroom, stopping to tell Santana and Rachel he was staying here for the night, and to head home without him.

Pausing just outside Blaine's bedroom door a few minutes later, Kurt took a deep breath. _No need to be nervous,_ he told himself. _This was _Blaine._ His soulmate._

Kurt shook his head a few times, before stepping inside. Blaine was lounging on his bed, playing with an iPad.

"Hey man, you ready for bed? I already told my roommates to kick everyone out so we could head to sleep," Blaine said, eyes not leaving the screen in front of him.

Nodding, Kurt climbed into bed next to Blaine, the forgotten feelings of sleepiness overwhelming him again. Kurt turned, facing away from his soulmate, pressing his face into the pillow under his head. He felt Blaine get up to turn the light off, then climb back into bed, his arm wrapping around Kurt's stomach. Kurt smiled drowsily, wrapping his hand around Blaine's.

Something wet on his neck jerked him out of his blissful state of almost-unconsciousness.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked alarmed. He sat up in bed, scooting away from Blaine.

"Kissing your neck?" Blaine replied, confusion evident in his tone. "Is that a problem?"

"We haven't even-" Kurt said, appalled. He paused to take a breath, red covering his cheeks and neck in embarrassment. "We haven't even kissed yet."

"Yeah, Kurt. I sort of thought that was going to change in about two minutes."

"We haven't even gone on a date! We've only known each other for a few hours!" Kurt's voice was high as he tried to explain.

"Oh, I get it now," Blaine said, recognition filling his features. "You're, like, a virgin right? Every virgin I've fucked has been like this. Don't stress out about it dude. We've all been there. It's not a big deal once it happens, I swear. You get better at it over time."

Kurt's jaw was practically on the floor in shock.

Every since the 'Burt Hummel Sex Talk' before he left for New York, Kurt had thought sex was special, he thought his _virginity _was special.

"It's cool," Blaine continued, rolling over away from Kurt, completely nonplussed about the subject matter. "I'll take you on a date or whatever tomorrow, if that's what you want."

Kurt sat frozen on the bed, wondering if he was dreaming.

_If he thinks I'm having sex with him on the first date, he is _out_ of his mind._

* * *

It took six dates actually.

Six dates of Blaine slipping sex into their conversations every few minutes. Six dates of Kurt trying to change the subject, his face beet red. Six dates of Blaine reminding him that they were soulmates, and he didn't understand why Kurt didn't trust him to make it feel good.

As if that was what Kurt was worried about.

* * *

"I know Dad, I just... I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"Kurt, there's _nothing _wrong with you. You've known your soulmate for less than a month. It's normal to feel a little weird. You're trying to join two lives together. There's bound to be some bumps in the road."

"It's not just bumps, Dad! It's really hard, and we don't like any of the same things, and he's absolutely _impossible_ to talk to-"

"It's all just speed bumps kiddo. You'll see. You just have to trust the soulmate bond. I promise it will get easier."

* * *

It takes six months for Blaine to finally lay off trying to convince Kurt to join his rugby team.

It takes almost twice as long for Kurt to give up on asking Blaine to sing a duet with him.

* * *

Kurt regrets moving in with Blaine so quickly after meeting for many reasons, and doing his skin care routine in peace is one of the biggest.

"Is it even possible for you to move any slower at that?" Blaine's voice carried from their bedroom to the bathroom.

"Good skin care is important Blaine. Don't you like how soft my skin is?" Kurt smiled, rubbing cream onto his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure. It's great. It would be more great if it didn't take a half an hour every night just to get to bed."

Kurt's smile fell. "Um... Well, I shortened my routine as much as I can, I cut out half of my products already-"

"Kurt," Blaine stopped him, voice stern. "I'm the one that has to touch your skin all of the time. Don't you think that I would know if you need all that crap every night? We've been living together for almost four months and you still don't trust me!"

"Wha- No! No, what are you talking about? Of course I do!" Kurt stammered, fingers still smashed into his nightly moisturizer bottle.

"Obviously you don't!" Blaine shot at him. "Otherwise you would believe me when I tell you something. Whatever, Kurt. I'm going to sleep. I'm sick of this conversation."

Kurt stared at him in shock, the emotion of their argument still running through him. He watched as Blaine turned over, pressing his face deep into his pillow. Kurt turned back to the mirror, inspecting his face closely. Would Blaine really tell him he didn't need to moisturize if Kurt needed it? Kurt had been doing this routine for years now. Blaine had no reason to lie to him, and it wasn't like Blaine didn't love to touch Kurt's skin. He _really _loved it. So maybe...

Kurt wiped his fingers off with some tissues he had on his vanity, and sealed up his many beauty products. He picked up three of them, walked over to the trash bin near their bed, and dropped them in.

There. Hopefully that made Blaine happy.

* * *

"_Happy birthday dear Blaine! Happy birthday to you!_"

Kurt jumped out of his seat to grab Blaine one of the cupcakes he had baked for him. It wasn't everyday your soulmate turned 25 after all. He had spent almost two weeks trying to get everything planned and perfected for Blaine's birthday party. After renting the bar out, sending invitations, decorating, and cooking up a storm all day, Kurt was just about ready for this birthday to be over.

"Kurt! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I was looking for you everywhere!" Blaine came up behind Kurt, one of his hands squeezing his ass roughly.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, glancing around them. "God, we're in public!" Kurt turned to face his soulmate, immediately noticing the glazed look in Blaine's eyes, and the alcohol on his breath.

Kurt reached up to run his hand through Blaine's hair softly, pushing the blonde locks out of his soulmates face. "Maybe you should slow down on the beer? It's still pretty early," he suggested.

"How about you fuck off?" Blaine said angrily, shoving Kurt's hand away. "I thought you were trying to make this great birthday for me? And now you're going to act like this?" Blaine's voice was rising with every word.

Kurt quickly shushed him, trying not to attract the attention of the guests. "Sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Kurt stammered.

"For someone that claims to love me so much, you sure don't show it very well," Blaine spat at him, before stalking back to the group of people surrounding the bar.

Kurt leaned against the wall behind him, and pressed his fists over his eyes. He tried so hard to make this day wonderful for Blaine. He tried so hard to make _everything_ wonderful for Blaine. But he always fell short. When he was in elementary school the kids would always tease him and say that even with a soulmate, he still would never find someone to love him. They were wrong though. Blaine loved Kurt more than anything. It was _Kurt _who was the problem.

Blaine didn't ask for much, but Kurt still fucked it up somehow. Kurt refused to quit his job at for _months_, even though he knew it would be the best thing for them. Blaine made plenty of money at his father's firm. Kurt was wasting time and energy there, and Kurt was too blind to see it.

Kurt stood abruptly, straightening his clothes and giving himself a little shake to knock him out of his moment of weakness.

He could do this. He could be better for Blaine.

* * *

It took 23 years of marriage, but Kurt finally convinced Blaine to take him to Paris.

Blaine had picked every vacation they have had thus far, and Kurt finally put his foot down. It took Kurt spending his entire 55th birthday crying his eyes out for Blaine to give in, but it was worth it.

Now, strolling though the place of his dreams, Blaine scowling the entire time, Kurt thought maybe he should have left Blaine and his grouchy attitude at the hotel.

"This fucking sucks, Kurt."

No, he _definitely_ should have left Blaine at the hotel.

"Baby, we've only been walking around for a half an hour. Look at at the beautiful buildings around us!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, it's great. I get three weeks of vacationing, and you force me to spend two days in this shithole. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. We could have just gone to Colorado like we always do," Blaine huffed, rolling his eyes at his husband.

Kurt frowned. He wasn't going to let Blaine ruin this for him. He had two days to enjoy his vacation, and he was damn well going to do it.

"I have an idea," Kurt said, reaching to twine his fingers with Blaine's. "I'm going to head over to the closest market and but some more lube and condoms for us. How about you head back to the hotel, watch some of that soccer game that's on-"

"It's called football here, Kurt. God you're so fucking embarrassing," Blaine interrupted harshly, pulling his hand away from Kurt. Blaine took a larger step in their walking, obviously trying to distance himself from Kurt.

"Sorry baby," Kurt said immediately. "I'm sorry." Kurt quickened his pace to catch up with his husband, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk in front of them. "I was just trying to suggest that maybe you go and relax. I can pick something nice up and bring it back for you."

Blaine narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Fine," he agreed, glaring at the shocked look on Kurt's face. "You go to the market and get some stuff for us. I'll go back to the hotel, and you can meet me there around eight or so."

"Okay!" Kurt had to hold in his squeal of excitement. Eight o'clock was almost three hours away. Kurt could see so much in three hours!

"But," Blaine began, and Kurt's heart sunk. "Tomorrow we're staying at the resort all day. There's plenty of things for us to do there that don't involve exploring this awful city. Sound good?"

Kurt considered his answer very carefully. Three hours of freedom, but one less day of Paris. Their only full day in the city actually, because they would be leaving the following day at midday to head to Colorado for the rest of their vacation. But _three full hours_ in Paris with no Blaine sounded like Heaven.

"That sounds excellent, dear," Kurt responded, a huge smile growing on his face. "I'll see you at eight!" Kurt pecked Blaine on the mouth, and set off down the street, not bothering to make sure Blaine knew where their hotel was. He'd figure it out somehow.

Kurt quickly turned a corner, and ducked into a coffee shop, hoping that Blaine didn't suddenly change his mind and decide to come after Kurt.

The place was busy, so after ordering his coffee Kurt quickly set his bag on a table so he could sit and make a quick game plan for the next three hours. He had to hit as many things as possible before his time was up.

"Coffee for Blaine Anderson!" Kurt heard a voice say in french.

_Fuck my life_, Kurt groaned, putting his face in his hands. He knew this was too good to be true.

"Thanks so much!" a cheerful voice boomed across the small shop.

Kurt wretched his head out of his hands and stared in shock as a smiling man wearing a bowtie reached for the coffee that belonged to a 'Blaine Anderson'. His eyes doubled in size as he watched the man walk toward his table.

"Anybody sitting here?" the man asked politely. Kurt just stared at him. "All the other tables are full. My name's Blaine," the man, Blaine, was smiling widely waiting for Kurt to respond.

"Blaine Anderson?" Kurt choked. His mind was going a million miles a minute. If there was more than one Blaine Anderson, maybe...

The man nodded. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, waiting, hoping, praying for a reaction. Kurt watched as Blaine's face went from shock, to disbelief, to blank.

Blaine held up his wrist. Kurt held his breath and leaned forward to read the soulmate mark scrawled in neat cursive in a soft beige color.

_Kurt Hummel_

"So, I should probably sit down," Blaine said, taking a deep breath, and Kurt just nodded at him helplessly. "We should talk."

* * *

TBC


End file.
